


【冬叉】暴虐之气

by boccaroteapot



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 其实这是原定的那篇戒断期的结局。爆炸之后叉骨活了下来，在冬兵加入复仇者之后找上门来。冬兵给他安排了个安全屋，把他藏在了这里，然而叉骨却就是停不下来作恶。





	【冬叉】暴虐之气

叉骨坐沙发上，冬兵站在他对面，对他恨铁不成钢，问他你怎么就不能安安分分的，隐姓埋名，放下一切，不要再作恶了？

于是叉骨在那一瞬间清楚，冬兵根本就对他在遭受什么，既不关心也不了解。只有爆炸抢劫屠杀才能让冬兵回到这个破旧的安全屋来看他，而就连这句话他也没法说出口，他知道冬兵其实也隐约知道这一点，即使冬兵只会叫他关注点更有意义的事，就像之前那些次一样。

而且就连叉骨自己，也不知道自己是怎么沦落到这种境地来的。

或许是因为他还没到二十的时候，在街上杀了几个人。他不该的，现在想来他常常后悔，那只是一时的暴虐之气上涌，就让他投奔了九头蛇。又或许是因为他今天早些时候，路过商城，看见了那些挂着复仇者海报的橱窗。彩色灯泡和闪粉把那些模型玩偶装饰得好像圣诞将临，全世界份额的快乐和幸福在那一瞬间就摆在了叉骨的面前。这他妈的不公平。叉骨当时这样想，暴虐之气控制了他的脑子，这他妈真的不公平。之后一切都理所应当——爆炸，火焰，伤亡。叉骨走出警报高鸣的商城时，邪恶的幸福感让他步履轻盈。冬兵或许会揍他，他或许会暴露自己，但谁在乎呢？至少他再也不用看到那些彩色灯泡了。

于是在冬兵讲话的时候，叉骨一句话都不说，他在想，理清这一切的思路。他低头用右手去摸自己左手的手腕，那里几乎是瘦骨嶙峋，像个病入膏肓的毒虫。没办法，九头蛇倒台后，他也失去了太多资本——财产，地位，甚至健康。他那张脸烂到让人不忍直视，和冬兵重逢的那天晚上，他在浴室里脱光了衣服，几乎都要喊着叫冬兵操他了，结果还是被推开了。自从他变成这样，冬兵甚至都不碰他。

“……你打哪儿搞来那么多爆炸物的？早知道我就……”

冬兵还在讲话。叉骨没在听，一直以来他都睡得不好，精神恍惚已经是家常便饭，那些时间好像会无限地从他眼角逃走。他抬起头，眯着那只视力尚存的眼睛，看冬兵的脸。

哦，他的冬兵。他美丽的，单纯的，凶险的杀人机器。那现如今被人称之为巴恩斯的家伙皱着眉，嘴唇艳红，泛着水光。叉骨阴郁而迷离的目光扫过他的眼角，而巴恩斯捕捉到了他的目光。

“操，朗姆劳，”冬兵说。他的确生气了，叉骨看得到他的犬牙。“——你他妈一个字都没听进去是不是？”

“……那可是……相当多的字。”叉骨含糊着回答。

他们现在身处的这间垃圾堆都为他们感到难堪，朗姆劳听见管道里传来的一阵沉闷的呻吟。

“我——”冬兵卡住了，他像之前半个钟头那样继续在沙发前的屋子中央踱步。他看起来愤怒并且沮丧，而且不知如何是好。这份迷茫让他有那么一会儿看上去像极了叉骨曾经认识的那个冬兵。朗姆劳这么想着，他的思路又飘到某次乌干达的任务，冬兵一入夜就找上他，躺在床上死死地搂着他的腰，最开始朗姆劳以为他想做，但一整晚，冬兵只是抱着他睡觉。

美丽的旧日时光。朗姆劳想，伸手摸着战术刀的刀柄，而他的手指发起抖来。

“有的时候我真的不知道，”冬兵说，“我真的不知道你怎么就不能——我不知道——离开这儿？洗手不干了？”他咬着嘴，朗姆劳看见泪水滚过他猩红的眼角，冬兵很快抬手擦掉了它。“你为什么就不能停止作恶，布洛克？九头蛇已经不在了，这还有什么意义？”

我的老天啊，瞧，冬兵哭了。他为什么哭？朗姆劳迷迷糊糊地问自己。哦，是了，他还是在乎的。即使冬兵进了神盾，成了英雄，告别了过去，他还是在乎他的爹地的。他在乎朗姆劳每周吃没吃东西，所以时不时提着袋子来安全屋给叉骨做东西吃。他在乎叉骨会不会最终倒在街上，死得像只老狗，或者更糟的，被盾牌砸烂脑袋，或是被雷电轰成焦尸。

即使他来的次数越来越少，他看叉骨的眼神越来越痛苦。

叉骨手里翻着刀花，向后靠上沙发靠背，盯着天花板上的霉斑。他想起冬兵过去曾有无数夜晚被洗脑后遗症折磨得头痛欲裂，真实的记忆和虚构的都混在一起，让这终极武器揪着叉骨的被单，哽咽地重复，让它停下来，求你了，让它停下来。而每一次，朗姆劳都无能为力。

“停手吧，布洛克，”最后的最后，冬兵无话可说，他靠着背后的墙壁，垂着脑袋，精疲力竭。

好吧。这真没意思。

叉骨抬了抬眼睛。这是冬兵这次到访里，他主动说的第一句话。

“如果我说不呢？”

“——随你的便……我永远没法改变你的决定，这么多年，我早该接受这一点了……”冬兵摇了摇头。他伸手拉了拉自己的领子，拖拉着步子，向门口走去。这辈子，朗姆劳没见过冬兵这幅颓丧的样子。

朗姆劳不由得直起身子，目光追随着冬兵的背影。就在这一刻，他意识到，冬兵不会再回来了。

好吧。好吧。好吧。

叉骨抬起左手，摸索着自己的脖子。他摸到过去冬兵在那里留下的伤口，摸着火焰烧过留下的伤疤。歪着头，他还是叫住了冬兵。

他盯着冬兵的双眼，一股暴虐的气从胃里一股气冲到了他的头顶，叉骨眼前的景物都变成了红色。在重重的疲惫里，叉骨辨认出自己此时是如此地心碎，失望，并且怒火中烧。

当他开口，叉骨的声音嘶哑，颤抖，走调。他攥紧了右手的刀柄。

“可以。”叉骨说，“我可以停，为了你。你他妈给我记住，我要你睁大眼睛好好看着，这都是为了你。”

说罢，他深吸一口气，用了最大的力气，提起刀，把漆黑的刀身扎进自己的脖子。剧痛和黑暗侵袭上来时，他还在拉着刀柄，要把这腔罪人的血喷到低矮的天花板上去，他手里滑溜溜的，使劲把刀子往另一侧拉，要更彻底，更惨烈地切开自己。这短短的三四秒，他像刚濒临溺水者一样呼吸，他不清楚冬兵有没有上前扑过来，说真的，他也不在乎。

而朗姆劳所不知道的是，在他死后，冬兵并没有过得更好。他给朗姆劳收了尸，在接下来的一个月里断断续续地处理了这件屋子，接着放弃了生活，好像朗姆劳对它那点苦不堪言的见解已经传染给了他似的，冬兵告诉美国队长，他想回到冰里。

但这些叉骨都不知道了。他的时间停留在此刻，只有无穷无尽的暴虐和破碎。他看见冬兵煞白的脸被血红色淹没，极致的暴力和颓丧被这红色锻造成一把剑，斩断了一直以来捆着他的锁链。

——这一刻，叉骨彻彻底底地从仇恨，愤怒，悲伤和爱里解脱出来。他挣扎着进行此生最后一次呼吸，只感到前所未有的放松，和安逸。

 

 

【end】


End file.
